Tsuki
by Psycho Itachi
Summary: Estarei com você por muito tempo... Mesmo que não te veja, estarei. ::U.A:: ::Oneshot:: ::Sasuke x Sakura e Sasuke x Hinata platônico:: ::Deathfic::


Andava por sua casa, fechando as portas e janelas abertas

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.

**Shipper: **Sasuke x Sakura LEVE, e Sasuke x Hinata platônico.

**Aviso: **Essa fic pode ser ruim, ou ter coisas meio desconexas nela. É uma fanfic antiga.

-

-

Andava por sua casa, fechando as portas e janelas abertas.

Chegando a um quarto, com as paredes lilases, móveis em madeira clara e outras pequenas peças de decoração, parou em frente à porta.

Uma estranha brisa soprou. Viu a janela, daquele quarto, aberta então foi fechá-la. Quando entrou, ouviu o suave tilintar de sinos. Aquele som... Era um tanto nostálgico.

Reconheceu a melodia de imediato. Era da caixinha de música _dela_.

Fechou os olhos, e várias lembranças junto _dela _passaram como um flash em sua memória.

Ouviu um leve e tímido riso. Abriu os olhos, e pôde jurar a ter visto ali.

"_Foi só minha imaginação"_ Pensou. _"Acho que ao me lembrar dela, pude ver sua imagem..."_ Balançou a cabeça e respirou fundo, satisfeito.

Tratou apenas de fechar a janela rapidamente e saiu do quarto, quando o aroma de flores silvestres invadiu-lhe as narinas.

Era o perfume dela. Sorriu. Aquele doce cheiro o agradava.

Andando pelo corredor, olhou para o calendário jazido na parede: Hoje seria o aniversário dela...

Colocou a mão sobre a folha, vendo o dia circulado em vermelho e no canto, escrito o pequeno lembrete.

Sentiu o choro invadir-lhe e prender-lhe a garganta. Colocou a mão sobre os olhos, esfregando-os.

"_Sinto sua falta..."_ Pensava enquanto lembrava-se _dela_.

-

Uma forte chuva começou. Sentou-se no sofá da sala enquanto ouvia o som dos pingos de água caindo fortemente sobre a cidade, de olhos fechados.

A campainha tocou. Um pouco confuso, levantou-se para atender e se surpreendeu.

- Sasuke-kun... – Deparou-se com Sakura, sua namorada. Ela estava ensopada e retirava o capuz do casaco.

- O que faz aqui? – Falou com naturalidade e espanto.

- Eu... Passava por aqui, então a chuva começou... Não está feliz em me ver? – Perguntou sorrindo.

- Não, eu... Nada. Entre. – Disse passando a mão pelos cabelos negros e indo para o lado, para que ela entrasse.

Sakura retirou o casaco e os sapatos ao entrar. Sentou-se no sofá, esperando que ele fizesse o mesmo.

- Fique aqui, vou lhe trazer alguma roupa seca.

- Tudo bem. – Disse confortando-se melhor no sofá e fechando os olhos, enquanto Sasuke subia as escadas.

Sakura sentiu algo molhado pingar sobre sua cabeça, então abriu os olhos e olhou pra cima. _"Deve ser uma goteira"_ pensou, mas ao ver uma enorme mancha vermelha no teto e uma gota daquele líquido pingar em sua testa, gritou.

-

Ao ouvir o grito, Sasuke largou imediatamente as roupas que trazia e desceu as escadas correndo, deparando-se com Sakura assustada, de pé olhando pra cima com a mão sobre a boca, e os olhos marejados.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou confortando-a com um abraço, mas ela permaneceu imóvel.

Tremendo, ela apontou para a mancha no teto. Sasuke pegou-a pela mão e disse:

- Vamos ao sótão ver o que é isso.

Receosa, Sakura aceitou ir. Pelo menos estaria com ele, e não sozinha. Subiram as escadas vagarosamente, olhando em volta, caso tivesse algo ou alguém ali.

Ao chegar ao final do grande corredor, Sasuke puxou uma espécie de alçapão e pegou uma escada que estava apoiada na parede, posicionando-a para que pudessem subir sem perigos.

-

Sasuke subiu primeiro e ajudou Sakura, então naquele grande cômodo, tudo estava empoeirado e coberto por lençóis.

O moreno olhou o quarto inteiro, cerrando os olhos.

Sakura acendeu uma pequena e fraca lâmpada do local.

- Acho que assim dá pra enxergar melhor. – Disse ela um pouco sarcástica, enquanto o Uchiha, sem jeito, passava a mão por trás da cabeça.

Aproximou-se de uma prateleira, onde uma grande lata de tinta vermelha estava caída, fazendo uma grande poça vermelha.

- Deve ser isso... Aquela parte do teto é de madeira, deve ter escorrido. – Pegou a lata, e a recolocou na prateleira, quando ouviu um miado estranho. Era suave e calmo, diferente do miado de um gato comum. Olhou para cima e viu no alto das prateleiras um gato, com a pelagem branca e lindos olhos de cor lavanda.

O pequeno animal derrubou uma pequena caixa, que ao se chocar contra o chão, não quebrou, mas se abriu, tocando uma suave melodia. A melodia da caixa de música _dela_. O gato desceu da prateleira e deitou ao lado da pequena caixa, ronronando de acordo com a melodia.

Sakura o pegou no colo.

- É uma gata... É tão linda! Ela é sua, Sasuke-kun? – Dizia ela tentando se aninhar no animal, mas ela arranhou sua face, então Sakura soltou-a.

- Não é minha, deve ter entrado aqui por causa da chuva e derrubado a lata de tinta. Você está bem? – Sasuke tentou aproximar-se dela, mas a pequena gata pulou em sua perna, como se quisesse segurá-lo. Abaixou-se e pegou-a no colo, então ela aninhou-se em seus braços e ronronou.

Sakura estava com a mão em cima do arranhão, completamente pasma.

- Vou descer... – Dizia ela um pouco triste. Desceu as escadas e foi até o banheiro.

Sasuke colocou a gata no chão e desceu as escadas, e ela o acompanhou.

A gata correu, desceu as escadas da casa e deitou-se no sofá.

-

Parado na porta do banheiro, Sasuke perguntou:

- Tudo bem, Sakura?

- Sim, foi só um arranhão. – Dizia ela enquanto colocava um curativo no local. Apagou a luz e saiu de lá sorrindo, acompanhada dele. Ambos desceram as escadas e encontraram a gata quase dormindo em cima do sofá na sala. Sakura acharia a coisa mais fofa do mundo, a agarraria e a encheria de carinhos, mas estava com medo. E a gata pôde sentir o medo que Sakura exalava, muitas vezes mostrando os dentes e as garras quando ela se aproximava de Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun, não é melhor procurar o dono dela? Ou entregá-la a um abrigo?

Sasuke apenas soltou um pequeno riso, sorrindo de canto.

- Com essa chuva? Não é bom sairmos agora. E se ela se perdeu e entrou aqui, provavelmente era isso que ela queria: abrigo. Está com medo, Sakura?

- Não, imagine... – Ela disse disfarçando a preocupação da voz. A verdade é que estava muito desconfortável com aquele animal ali. Não tinha saído de casa com aquele tempo à toa, queria passar um tempo com ele.

Sasuke preparava xícaras de chocolate quente para os dois. Colocou um pouco de leite numa pequena tigela, para a gata. Naquele momento, ela pulou em cima da bancada da cozinha, aninhando-se no braço dele, enquanto ronronava. Ele encarou o pequeno animal por alguns segundos, e lembrou-se dela novamente.

- Hinata... – falou num tom baixo, mas não imperceptível para Sakura, que entrava calmamente na cozinha.

- Quem é Hinata? – Ela perguntou de modo acusador.

- Hã, ninguém – dizia ele encabulado – É o nome que vou dar a essa gata, ela será minha a partir de hoje.

Sakura estremeceu. Deu um pequeno riso para disfarçar o ódio que começara a sentir daquele animal. Era um sentimento estranho. Ciúmes? Talvez. Inveja? Não, não invejaria um bichinho sem culpa.

- Mas... E se ela tiver alguma doença, ou coisa parecida? Não é perigoso?

Sasuke lançou a ela um olhar repreensivo, como se a opinião dela não contasse para ele.

- A levarei ao veterinário amanhã de manhã. – Acariciava a cabeça da gata, que ronronava. – Cuidarei dela como se fosse uma filha... – Sorriu.

Sakura bufou. Estava perdendo aquele joguinho pra um simples animal? Não desistiria assim tão fácil. Fingiu um espirro.

- Ah... Sasuke-kun... Acho que tenho alergia a pêlo de gato...

- Você não estava espirrando antes... Tem certeza mesmo?

Sakura arregalou os olhos brevemente. Realmente não foi algo muito inteligente, mas ela estava desesperada. Encarou a gata nos olhos, e sentiu uma sensação estranha. Sentiu como se alguém estivesse ali, no lugar dela. Por um segundo, a imagem da gata sentada na bancada da cozinha transformou-se na imagem de uma mulher, cabelos negros compridos, olhos perolados, com um vestido branco, sentada lá. Aquela moça a encarava com ódio. Começou a sentir uma tontura, deu alguns passos pra trás.

- Sakura? Tudo bem? – Aquelas palavras lhe pareciam cada vez mais distante. Sua visão começou a embaçar. Tudo parecia sumir e escurecer, já não sentia mais seu corpo. Acabou tropeçando e caiu, de costas, no chão. Bateu a cabeça e tudo escureceu mais rapidamente.

- Sakura! – A última coisa que ouviu, antes de fechar os olhos. Ou pensar que os fechou, já que tudo sumiu tão rápido que ela não teve chance de fazer absolutamente nada.

-

Tudo havia desaparecido. A escuridão tomou conta da casa de Sasuke, onde ela imaginava estar.

- Onde... Estou? – Sakura dizia.

- No seu... Pior... Pesadelo. – Uma voz calma e suave, porém rouca, falou. Sakura olhou em volta, mas não viu ninguém. Seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas que ela já não conseguia mais segurar. Juntou as últimas forças que lhe restavam e saiu correndo.

- Não adianta correr... Não pode fugir de mim. – Aquela voz parecia ter sussurrado em seu ouvido, de tão próxima que estava. Mas aquele lugar não tinha saída. Era uma eterna escuridão, um lugar vazio, sem nada. Apenas ela e aquela voz.

De repente, aquela gata apareceu em sua frente. Sakura parou de andar, tropeçando nos próprios pés e caiu sentada. Começou a se arrastar pra trás. A gata miou, e inclinou a cabeça. Parecia feliz. Então ela rosnou e seu pêlo começou a eriçar. Suas garras apareceram. De repente uma estranha aura de luz a envolveu, e ela se transformou naquela mulher da bancada novamente. Com seus pés descalços, ela ia à direção de Sakura, que não conseguia se mover. Seu corpo já não respondia mais seus chamados.

- Não se lembra de mim, Sakura? Esqueceu das amigas, é? – Aquela mulher disse levantando a cabeça, revelando seu rosto.

- H-Hinata... O que... – As lágrimas corriam como um rio em seu rosto.

- Conseguiu o que queria, Sakura? Era isso que queria? O Sasuke? – Ela sorria forçadamente, de modo que a assustava.

- E-eu... – Sakura não sabia o que dizer. Ela não tinha nada para dizer.

- Eu duvido que você não ficou sabendo sobre minha morte... Sabe, passou no noticiário... E adivinha quem a causou?

Sakura não respondeu, deixou o silêncio responder por ela.

- Sim, Sakura... Foi você. – Ela disse esta última palavra com escárnio, dando ênfase a ela. – Você fingiu que não me conhecia quando Sasuke resolveu dar o meu nome àquela gata... Irônico, não?

A rósea não respondia. Encarava a morena surpresa, com a visão embaçada pelas lágrimas.

- Posso refrescar sua memória, se não lembra. – Com um sorriso de canto no rosto, Hinata fez um estalar com os dedos.

Logo, aquele cenário escuro e vazio desapareceu, dando lugar a uma vasta campina. Um lugar florido. Uma grande casa próxima, onde era uma escola. Apesar do dia ensolarado e bonito, uma garotinha chorava. Outra se aproximou.

- Ei, o que aconteceu? – Disse a garotinha com curtos cabelos negros e olhos perolados, para uma com olhos esmeralda e cabelos cor-de-rosa, que limpava as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

Sakura, a real Sakura estava próxima dali, apenas assistindo.

- Aquelas garotas... Me maltrataram... Disseram que eu sou feia e esquisita... – Disse trêmula, apontando para um grupo de três garotas.

- Não ligue pra elas. Você não é feia, nem esquisita, eu gosto do seu cabelo – Disse mostrando a língua e logo após sorrindo.

- Qual seu nome? – Disse sorrindo. Era a primeira pessoa que lhe falava aquilo.

- Hinata... Hyuuga Hinata. Qual o seu?

- Haruno Sakura.

- Espero que sejamos grandes amigas então, Sakura-chan! – A garotinha morena disse levantando e estendendo a mão para ajudar a amiga a levantar.

Logo, a real, ou nem tanto, Hinata, apareceu ao lado de Sakura.

- Lembra-se desse dia? Pois agora que estou morta, pensando bem... Foi a maior besteira que eu já fiz.

Os olhos de Sakura se encheram de lágrimas novamente. Estava se sentindo horrível, mas aquelas árduas palavras de Hinata só a faziam sentir mais ódio dela.

- Agora, veja isso. – Hinata fez o estalar com os dedos novamente e elas mudaram de cena.

-

Um lugar lotado. Sakura reconheceu. Era a festa de quinze anos de Hinata. Mas ao invés daquela festa mais formal, ela fez uma festa normal.

Ainda ao lado de Sakura, Hinata disse:

- Vê aqueles dois ali? Sim, Sakura. São você e Naruto. Lembra-se dele?

Sakura e Naruto se beijavam no canto, quando uma Hinata apareceu. Ela desviava de todos que dançavam feito cavalos bêbados. O que era uma festa simples tornou-se um pesadelo para Hinata. Ela não conseguia mais controlar os convidados. Ela procurava Sakura, para que a amiga a ajudasse. Sentia um peso em seu coração, por ter visto Naruto com uma garota, de longe. Quando se aproximou, reconheceu Sakura. Hinata colocou a mão sobre a boca, enquanto lágrimas brotavam em seus olhos. Virou-se bruscamente pra tentar correr, mas esbarrou em alguém, caindo direto em cima da mesa, numa grande tigela de ponche. Todos pararam imediatamente o que estavam fazendo e a encararam, rindo descontroladamente enquanto seus olhos se enchiam mais ainda de lágrimas, e ela saiu correndo.

- Naquele dia, Sakura, fui eu quem quis te matar. – Dizia ela com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. – Mas não o fiz. Eu me controlei. Só que fiz a coisa mais idiota da minha vida: eu chorei. Chorei por ter uma amiga traidora, e por ter visto meu amor beijando outra. Sabe como dói, não é?

Sakura juntou as mãos sobre o peito. Claro que ela sabia a dor que Hinata passou.

- Hinata... Eu... – Dizia soluçando – Eu nunca soube que você gostava do Naruto...

- Nunca, é? – Sakura não pôde terminar de falar. Hinata a interrompeu. – Sobre o que conversávamos enquanto você me ajudava a me arrumar para a festa, Sakura?

Ela não conseguia responder. Sentia a garganta travada. Não respirava direito, seu coração batia acelerado.

-

De repente, a cena mudou. Desta vez era no corredor da escola, quando elas estavam no terceiro ano, dois anos após a festa. Hinata andava pelos corredores, quando fora parada por alguém. Era Uchiha Sasuke.

Após a aula, Hinata foi até Sakura, animada.

- Hina-chan! – Sakura sorriu.

- Sak-chan, tenho uma novidade pra te contar! – Hinata sorriu. Era uma das raras vezes que Sakura a via animada daquele jeito.

- Então, fala logo! Tá me deixando curiosa! – Sakura dizia ansiosa.

- Sabe... O Sasuke-kun?

O sorriso de Sakura diminuiu. Não desapareceu, mas diminuiu um pouco, a ponto de ser apenas uma linha um pouco mais curvada.

- Sim. O que tem ele?

- Ele... Me pediu em namoro, Sak-chan! Eu fiquei tão feliz, que aceitei na hora!

Sakura começou a sentir certa inveja da amiga. Fingiu felicidade.

- Isso é ótimo, Hina-chan! Espero que sejam muito felizes! – Disse com um sorriso falso. _"Serão felizes enquanto durar... E não será muito"_ Sakura pensava e amaldiçoava Hinata por aquela que está junto dele não é ela, mas sim a amiga. _"Amiga?"_

- Eu preciso ir... Vou me encontrar com ele, Sak-chan!

- Mas a gente ia sair hoje, Hinata!

- Desculpa... Eu realmente preciso ir, a gente se vê amanhã! Ja ne! – Hinata deu um leve abraço na rósea e saiu, deixando Sakura ali, se remoendo em ódio e inveja.

-

- Nesse dia, eu pude ver o ódio em seus olhos. Eu sempre soube que você era apaixonada pelo Sasuke, Sakura. Só que no final eu não contava que eu acabaria me apaixonando por ele também.

Sakura não respondia. Apenas a fitava com certo escárnio. Aquilo já estava passando dos limites.

- Hinata, eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas está começando a me assustar...

Hinata deu um sorrisinho de canto.

- Ótimo! Então finalmente está entendendo!

A rósea arregalou levemente os olhos.

- Entendendo o que...? Era só isso? Pra eu sentir medo?

- Não... – O sorrisinho de Hinata tornou-se um sorriso maior – Você gosta de viver, Sakura? Eu adorava a minha vida... Ia me casar... Aí alguém tirou isso de mim... E EU TOMAREI DE VOLTA! – Dito isso, tudo em volta tornou-se escuro novamente. Os cabelos de Hinata voavam livremente. Ela estendeu a mão e a colocou em cima do coração de Sakura. Esta só segurou o braço de Hinata, que ardia ao toque.

- O que está fazendo? Eu... Não consigo respirar! – Sakura gritava.

- Estou tomando a sua vida... Para que eu possa retornar!

- Já faz um ano! HINATA! Não será estranho você aparecer do na...nada? – Sakura dizia com certa dificuldade.

Hinata deu um sorriso sádico. Sakura nunca havia visto-a fazendo aquilo. Os sorrisos dela sempre eram carregados de ternura. Começou a sentir falta daquilo.

- Hin... Hinata... P-perdo... Perdoe-me... – A rósea falou, sentindo o ar voltando. Conseguia respirar.

-

- AH! – Gritou Sakura enquanto abria os olhos. Estava viva. Olhando em volta, viu que estava num quarto de hospital.

- Sakura! Você acordou, graças a Deus! – Disse Sasuke, sorrindo.

- Sasuke-kun...

- Oh, senhorita Haruno, você acordou. Uchiha-san, de acordo com os exames, ela está bem. Foi apenas uma queda de pressão, ela pode ir pra casa daqui a umas duas horas. – Disse uma enfermeira entrando no quarto.

- Isso me alivia... Sakura, você me assustou. Passou muito tempo desmaiada, achei que te perderia...

- Sasuke-kun... – Sakura sorriu docemente enquanto acariciava o rosto do moreno.

Começou a sentir como se algo tocasse seu peito. Olhou, mas não havia nada.

Sentiu como se algo segurasse seu coração. Era uma mão. Aquele sentimento estranho. Logo, sentia algo apertando o órgão lentamente... E de uma vez.

- SASUKE! – Ela gritou enquanto sofria hematêmese e uma parada cardíaca.

- SAKURA! – Sasuke gritou e correu até a porta do quarto, chamando por algum médico.

-

Sasuke abria a porta da casa. Aquele era o pior dia de sua vida. Sakura estava morta, e foi algo tão repentino que nenhum médico entendeu. Era _apenas _uma parada cardiorrespiratória. Mesmo tentando a ressuscitação cardiopulmonar, nada adiantou.

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. Trancou a porta e se jogou no sofá. Sentia as lágrimas invadirem seus olhos, era inevitável. Já não conseguia mais segurar aquilo.

Viu a gata pular em cima do sofá e deitar sobre seu peito. Ela se aninhou e dormiu.

- Desculpe... Mas agora não posso brincar. – Disse ele se levantando e colocando a gata no chão. Caminhou em passos lentos até seu quarto.

Ao acender a luz, viu uma carta sobre a cama. Segurou o papel e o desdobrou. Passou a ler o que estava escrito.

"_Sasuke-kun..._

_Sinto sua falta. Sinto muito sua falta._

_Eu não queria ter partido... Mas o que estou falando? A decisão não foi minha._

_A mulher que você chamou de "meu amor" durante sete meses após minha morte._

_A culpa foi dela. Você sabe disso._

_Haruno Sakura. Se quiser saber a verdade, ela causou meu acidente._

_Os freios do carro haviam sido cortados... Você sabia disso, não é?_

_Mas agora sabe de quem foi a culpa._

_Sim, eu a matei. Vinguei a minha morte._

_Tive que abrir os olhos dela... Desculpe ter te preocupado por causa dela._

_Mas na verdade, ela desmaiou por queda de pressão mesmo..._

_Tudo o que eu fiz foi ter uma conversa com ela. Apenas isso, juro._

_Depois, consegui sugar a vida dela... _

_Estou nascendo novamente, Sasuke-kun! Talvez não nos vejamos hoje ou amanhã, mas quem sabe em alguns dias... Semanas, meses ou anos, não é? _

_Aishiteru! Estarei com você pelo resto da sua vida!_

_Da sempre sua,_

_Hyuuga Hinata."_

...

Sasuke não conseguia acreditar no que lia... As lágrimas saíam de seus olhos sem que pudesse controlar.

Era verdade que também sentia a falta dela, e muito.

Não podia fazer nada... Apenas esperar.

Esperar que pudesse vê-la novamente... Algum dia.

-

-

Owari

Tá, eu explico. Essa fanfic eu escrevi já tem um bom tempo, eu só escrevi o final hoje pra poder postar. XD

Espero que tenham gostado... Na verdade eu sempre quis colocá-la aqui, aí fuçando nos meus arquivos e achei... o.o

Bem, é só isso. XD

Reviews?

**Psycho Itachi**


End file.
